Life as a Mascot
by VickyT36
Summary: Before Honey Potts lived in Litwak City, she was the mascot of a company, living in its' site. But she was bored with her life, and when the site closed down she found herself and her bees on the route to a whole new life. Co-written by Agent BM


**What's up readers? It's VickyT36 here with another wreck it ralph fanfic! Also this is being co-written by my good friend AgentBM, enjoy!**

The Internet was like a big city, everyday real world people explored all the wonders it held, gaming, movies, news, sports, and all kinds of stuff. Shopping was another big part of the Internet, and located among the food businesses was the Sweet Honey Treats Corporation website, a decent sized us business that dealt in Honey themed products.

While not a global company, it was big enough to have a mascot in the form of a young woman named Honey Potts, as well as her three helpers, Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger.

Honey, in commercials anyway, promoted products with her three helper bees, telling people how great they were to eat. As an Internet program, Honey's life was way different. She'd spend time wandering the website recommending products to real world users who couldn't see or hear her.

Other times she'd experiment with new types of products, though little have shown interest to be sold. While not working she'd hang out in her office/home, watch TV, or stare out into the Internet. Honey couldn't leave her site, she was too important, and a firewall prevented her from leaving.

Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger were her only friends she could talk to, and lucky for her she could understand then, or else she'd probably go crazy. Her life wasn't bad, if not a little boring. Sometimes she wished she could explore the Internet and all its wonders.

One day she'd get her chance. If the world was anything like on TV, it could be pretty interesting.

* * *

While sleeping peacefully one morning, Honey was jolted awake by the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned, and got off her makeshift bed. She didn't own a real one, so she made one out of her desk.

After shutting off the clock, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and put on her glasses. Then she tapped on a drawer in her desk, and then opened it. Inside her three bees, were just waking up.

"Morning, guys. Time to get up." she said.

The bees then flew out of the drawer.

"Good morning, Honey." greeted Buzz.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Bumble.

"We slept pretty good." informed Stinger.

"Slept all right, and that's good." Honey replied.

She opened another drawer which had her clothes in it.

"I'll just take a quick shower, and we can start the day." Honey left the room, and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

After washing up, brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, and getting dressed she was ready. Then she ate one of her honey buns, and gave her bees some honey for breakfast. As honey and her bees ate, she looked out her office window towards the Internet before feeling a sharp pain in her back.

"You okay Honey?" Bumble asked her.

"To be honest, no. I wish I had a real bed, I'm sick of sleeping on a hard desk. I can make it softer all I want, it's still a desk." replied Honey.

"We know what you mean. We're the mascots of this company and this is how we're forced to live" added Stinger.

"Not saying I hate my job, it's just I wish I could go out there even if just for one day. I wish I had other people to talk to, because we all know the internet users can't see or hear me. I wish I had a real house and didn't live in a cluttered office."

"But honey, where would we go?" wondered Bumble.

"I don't know. But I'd want a place with plenty of sun, lots of new people, maybe a beach, those look fun to go to. You think the travel sites would have places like that?"

"Definitely not a shopping site, or a cooking site." Said Buzz.

"What about a gaming site? There's thousands of games on the Internet, we've all seen those commercials on TV. Nintendo, PlayStation, steam." suggested Bumble.

"Yeah right, us living in a video game?" remarked Stinger.

"It's not a bad idea. Though we'd have to be careful if we ever went to one of those, you've seen how violent some of those are, call of duty, Wolfenstein whatever that is, those zombie games." Honey told them.

"Good point." replied Stinger.

"But of course, it's just a fantasy. You know we can't leave the site." Honey reminded them.

"Yeah, that stupid firewall." complained Buzz.

"Well come on guys, we have work to do." Honey told them.

The bees flew into Honey's hair, and they all left the office. Outside the office, was a type of supermarket, and all her honey products were on display.

"We better hurry and get to our position." reminded Bumble.

"Don't worry, I'm going." she replied.

She hurried to the front of the site, Honey sat in a chair and her bees flew out of her hair. They faced a screen, and on it the numbers 3,2,1 appeared. When 1 went away, she spoke.

"Hello and welcome to the Sweet Honey Treats website. I know a lot of you don't think honey is a sweet treat, but it's one of the oldest treats ever. We got everything Honey from pure jars to..."

Nobody paid any attention to her little speech, and simply walked around her.

"They didn't listen again." sighed Bumble.

"Of course they didn't. Hey is it just me or does the customer count seem to be getting smaller and smaller every day now?" Honey asked.

Her bees shrugged, they didn't know how to answer that. Honey went about her daily routine, watching as customers picked up the little app looking bubbles with products on them to add to their carts or to purchase.

Honey's main job was to recommend for those who couldn't decide, but it seemed there were less and less people needing her for that now. Honey could see she was unwanted and retired to her office early.

"Well this day was a bit of a bore." Said Honey as she sat at her desk.

"There's nothing to do on the job anymore." added Bumble.

"Oh well, guess we can just watch TV, eat dinner, then go to sleep I guess, nothing we can do to be helpful anymore." suggested Buzz.

So that's exactly what they did.

* * *

When a certain time came, all the avatars left, Honey changed into her pajamas and put her pillow and blanket back on her desk.

"Well goodnight guys." Honey told them, as she opened the drawer.

"Night, Honey." said Bumble.

"See you in the morning." replied Stinger.

"Sleep well." Buzz told her.

They flew into the drawer, and Honey closed it. Then she got on top of the desk, took off her glasses, covered herself with the blanket and went to sleep. In the dead of night Honey just woke up.

She couldn't fall back asleep no matter how hard she tried. Finally she sat up, and put on her glasses. Her clock read 2:45, so she slowly got off the desk, and left the office. She walked over to the edge of her site being careful not to trip the firewall.

"(Sighs), there must be more to life than this." she whispered.

Honey looked out at the Internet. The sun never went down in it because everything was always running. She watched the Internet avatars and netizens go about their daily lives. None of this was for her.

Honey sighed and turned back to her office. It wasn't fair, Honey could never experience anything outside her site. She sat against a wall and silently cried.

"I hate being a mascot." she cried silently.

"Just for one day, just one, I wish I could go out there, go to the beach, eat at a restaurant, or talk to another person. I am so lonely."

Honey wiped her tears and looked one last time at the entrance to her site before going back to her desk to sleep. She took off her glasses and bundled up under her blanket, she had to get up early again to do her boring routine all over again.

As honey slept, she dreamed she was somewhere else, she had other people to talk to, it was a nice neighborhood, everyone was friendly. Kids played in front of houses while adults did chores around the house.

Honey wished this was real, but for now, none of this was for her. Unknown to honey, her bee friends overheard her crying, they felt bad for honey. Their lives were lonely, they had no social life, no other friends, all because of their roles as mascots.

The bees silently wished that something could happen to change their lives, they wished that they could leave the site and go somewhere else. Unknown to them, their wish was gonna come true, but not in the way they expected.

* * *

The next day after doing their morning routine, Honey and her bees went out to do their job, but to their surprise, there were no netizens waiting outside the site.

"What's going on?" wondered Honey.

"I know our customer size has been getting smaller lately, but this is kinda weird." replied Buzz.

"Hey, guys, there's some sort of pop up sign above the site." informed Bumble.

"Well I can't go out to see it properly, you guys see if you can fly up and get a closer look." Honey told her bees.

"You got it, Honey." said Stinger.

The bees flew up to the top of the site, being careful not to trip the firewall, and when they saw what the sign said they couldn't believe it.

"What was up there, guys?" Honey asked, when her bees flew back down.

"The site's closing." Buzz informed her.

"What?"

"It said, that Sweet Honey Treats Corporation is going out of business." added Bumble.

"Oh my gosh." Honey replied.

They hurried back to the office, to take in what they had just learned.

"I can't believe the company's going out of business and the site's closing." Stinger piped up.

Suddenly, Honey's eyes went wide in realization.

"Guys, this is fantastic." she told her bees.

"What?" the three asked.

"Don't you see? Since the company's going out of business they have to close the site. And if they have to close the site, that means everything's gonna b gone, including the firewall."

The bees suddenly realized what Honey was getting at.

"Which means we can finally leave the site!" they all cheered.

Honey held out her hands, and the bees flew into them and they all shared a group nuzzle. Honey began packing what little belongings she had before putting her bees in her hair.

"This is so great, we can finally leave." aaid Honey.

"But honey, where will we go?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, and how will you eat, you don't have any money." reminded Stinger.

Honey's mood went down just a little, but she shook the thought away.

"I don't know where we'll end up, but as long as you guys are with me, I'm happy." Honey told them.

"You thinking of taking the crates of bees you make honey with with you?" Stinger asked.

"I'll come back for those later. Right now we gotta find a new home." said Honey.

"We can always try the gaming sites." suggested Bumble.

"Not a bad idea. We'll head there immediately, as soon as I figure out how to get there." Honey replied.

Honey grabbed her small belongings and went to the exit of the site. She was a little worried the firewall was still there, if she touched it it would sting a little. She slowly inched herself forward, and not long at all, she found herself in the actual internet.

She was amazed, it felt like a dream, but it was a reality.

"I'm free, I'M FREE! Finally." Honey cheered.

Some of the nearby pop ups stared at her, but Honey paid them no mind.

"Alright guys, let's find us a new home."

"Right." Said the bees.

* * *

As Honey and her bees walked on they couldn't believe how big the Internet was. There were so many different types of sites, there were sites for stores, restaurants, parks, and all sorts of other things.

"This is incredible." observed Buzz.

"I know." Honey replied.

Suddenly a little green person popped up in front of her.

"Want to buy a car?" he asked, holding a sign.

"No thank you." Honey told him, walking away.

But another person popped up in front of her, only this was purple.

"Interested in becoming a millionaire?" she asked.

"No."

Honey and her bees tried to get away, but every direction they faced a pop up person kept trying to get them to click on their sign.

"We've gotta get out of here." said Bumble.

"But how, they keep coming at us?" Honey wondered.

"I got an idea. Guys, we'll give these guys a good sting, and clear a path for Honey." Stinger told them.

"Sounds like a plan." Honey replied.

The three flew off her head, and began stinging the pop up people, giving Honey a chance to get away.

"Whew, don't wanna run into those guys again." she said, as her bees flew back into her hair.

And they all went on.

* * *

The four of them walked for an hour or so, but with some directions from spam and pop up blockers, the group made it to the gaming district of the Internet. There were online stores for Nintendo, PlayStation, and Microsoft which seemed to be the three big companies, but there was also Steam which housed almost all the games the three big companies housed.

There were so many choices, but what was the right game for her?

"There's so many games." said Stinger.

"We don't even know what any of these are. How're we gonna find a new home?" Bumble asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to end up in some war torn wasteland, or some abandoned place with a monster that wants to eat us." Honey told them.

After walking a little more, she noticed some old flyers posted around the area. It was an ad for a game, on the flyer was a picture of a big strong looking man with a little girl on his shoulder, and in the background was a city.

She grabbed one, and read it.

"Game delisted? Website shut down? Do not fear, come to Litwak city in fabulous world designer. Start a new life. Make new friends. Your life could be great. Located in Steam. Enter passcode 11022012 at the gate."

"This looks like a good place." she told her bees.

"Honey, this flyer is old." said Buzz.

"How do we know it even still exists?" Stinger asked.

"We have to try to find it. It's the only game we have right now." said Honey.

She stuffed the flyer in her pocket and walked into Steam, which according to some info outside the site was the biggest game distributor on the planet, almost every new game released came to this site.

The site resembled a crowded train station, with different characters coming in and out of different games. Honey was amazed, there were so many unique people. Unfortunately not all of them were so nice.

Some threatened her, threatened to shoot her or stab her. Soldiers in black uniforms with birds on them wanted to talk to her, but not in a friendly way. She was able to avoid all of them. But she was hopelessly lost.

She didn't even know where the exit was.

"This is pointless, I don't even know where I am."

Honey noticed the game characters running away from her. She heard a loud stomping noise. She turned and was frightened by what looked like a robot T. Rex, it was silver and red and had a strange red symbol on it that resembled a face of some kind.

"Move it puny human, me Grimlock trying to go home." the T. Rex said to her.

"Oh, so sorry. I'm just lost. Trying to find world designer." Honey explained as she stepped away from him.

"World designer? Me Grimlock know where that is. Take you there I will."

The dinosaur robot put honey on his back and began walking through the crowd past the many games.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Honey asked.

"Me Grimlock, me Dinobot from Fall of cybertron, delisted long ago. Must learn to stop talking like this."

"I'm Honey Potts."

"This guy freaks me out Honey." whispered Bumble.

"I know but he's all we got." Honey quietly said back to him.

Grimlock took the group towards the W section of steam, passing more of the black armored soldiers she ran into earlier, they had a lot of games, she hoped she didn't have to deal with them much.

Grimlock dropped honey off before walking inside.

"Well guys, this is it." Said Honey.

She walked towards a keypad and entered the code from the flyer, and she was let inside the save file Litwak city was in. She found herself in some kind of Welcome center, and there were views of the game offered from an observation deck above.

She went to the deck and looked around. It was a beautiful day, and there was a big city around her full of characters. In the distance she saw an ocean with some weird looking thing sticking out of it. In another direction was a big beautiful castle situated at the end of the city.

"This looks amazing." Said Honey.

In another direction she saw Grimlock walking down a road out of the city. She saw two cities out in the distance, one had the symbol Grimlock had on him on a building, the other city had a menacing looking purple symbol on a building.

A map on the deck referred to them as Iacon and Kaon, with ground bridges to Velocitron and Paradise island, whatever those were and whatever a ground bridge was.

"Lovely view is it. You new here?" asked a voice.

Honey turned but was startled by a police officer with a white mask but creepy smile.

"All new arrivals must check in downstairs." the police officer told her.

Honey nodded and waved goodbye to the officer.

* * *

In a small office type room, Honey sat in a chair with her bag in her lap, bees in her hair, and crates on the floor. She'd been waiting there for a few hours, but she didn't mind she'd gotten sandwich from the cafeteria for a late lunch, and she had her bees to keep her company.

She slowly looked around, a family of anthropomorphic rabbits sat in the room with her, they were also waiting for a new home.

"You nervous, Honey?" asked Stinger.

"A little. What if they won't let me live here?" Honey told them.

"Don't lose hope, Honey. We've already made it this far." Bumble told her.

"Honey Potts." called a man's voice.

Honey got up, and went to the front desk.

"That's me."

After asking her some questions such as why she was moving here and a little about her past, he gave her clearance to live in Litwak City.

"You're in luck, Honey. We have an apartment downtown that's just the right size for you."

"That's great." Honey replied, and the bees buzzed happily.

"Here's the key to the place, and the address. One of our drivers will take you to your new home, and welcome to Litwak City."

Honey grabbed her things, and went outside to one of the cars.

* * *

As the car drove down the street, Honey and her bees looked at their new home.

"This is amazing." observed Buzz.

"I know, our old site never was like this." added Bumble.

Then the car stopped in front of an apartment building.

"Here, you go. Your new house." the driver said.

"Thanks very much." Honey told him, as she got out the car.

She went inside, and found her apartment number.

"Well this is it." she told her bees.

She put the key in the doorknob, and unlocked it. When she opened the door, she found that it was a rather simple apartment. There was a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and a bedroom.

"Pretty nice place." admired Stinger, as the bees flew off her head and around the place.

"Yeah, much better than the office." added Honey.

After exploring their new house, Honey and her bees decided to turn in early. Honey changed into her pajamas, and sat on the bed that was already placed in the room.

"Whoa, this bed feels amazing." she sighed.

"And it'll be nice to sleep in something besides a drawer." replied Buzz.

"You know guys, even though this place is a lot different from our old site, I think we're going to like it here." Honey told her bees.

"Yeah." the three agreed.

Honey took off her glasses, and they all fell asleep. This was the start of a whole new life for Honey Potts and her bees.

**The End, plz review and thx Agent BM for being my co writer for this story**


End file.
